Search for the Sun King
by katiebug123
Summary: The youngest Callahan sister questions her heart and her powers as she searches for her former wizard partner. Rated so for later chapters, though it may change. Spoilers! reading "Revival" story first is recommended.


Search for the Sun King

by Katiebug123

**Author's Note: Hello again! It's been nearly a year since I've finished my last story, Revival, which reunited Kit and Nita after the Lone Power interfered with their lives once more. I'm hoping my writing skills have improved somewhat since then, and I'm super excited to share this new story with you! Although this idea isn't an original one, by any means, I hope to add a new flair that will catch your interest!**

**One last reminder before you start reading: This story is closely tied with Revival, since time weaves in between events that have happened in Revival and events that will happen in this story. I strongly suggest that you read my other story first!**

**Disclaimer:** **Everything belongs to Diane Duane. I just borrowed it all and switched it around a little.**

* * *

Dairine Callahan sat at her computer desk, staring wistfully out the window. A silver laptop computer crouched not on the table, but down near her feet; crouched being the literal term, since it sported four fat, stubby silver legs, one of which was rubbing against her ankle soothingly. Dairine reached a slim hand down and patted the top of the computer absently, then went back to staring out the window again. Nighttime had fallen already; Dairine's alarm clock read 8:46 p.m. She glanced at it, sighed, and turned her eyes upwards so that they gazed out into the black heavens. Millions of tiny stars winked at her cheerfully; Dairine's throat contracted painfully when she realized that one of them could be Wellakh.

Hardly a moment passed by where her thoughts did not include that planet and its inhabitants: People that she knew and cared for, especially one resident in particular. Dairine could still picture him, as if he was standing right in front of her: insanely long, silver-blonde hair that fell down his back to his waist; fine features that anyone would mistaken as being slightly feminine, until he spoke and set you in your place; tall and thin, but possessing the grace of a cat; haunting emerald eyes that mostly flashed with annoyance or amusement, depending upon the remark that Dairine threw at him. Dairine knew well all of the features of her former wizard partner, the King of Wellakh, Roshaun ke Nelaid am Seriv am Teliuyve am Meseph am Veliz am Teriaunst am det Nuiiliat (Roshaun for short), and in these past few months, not even Roshaun's absence had brought any change to the vision of him in her mind.

The youngest Callahan sister forced the image of Roshaun out from her mind. He had no business being in there, anyway; after all, he had disappeared without a trace, except for the lone Sunstone that now bore Darine's Sun's color, instead of his own planet's. The stone sat in Dairine's "wizard pocket": a certain rip in space and time that she could open and into which she could store anything she wished. She knew that she was dishonoring Roshaun and his family by keeping it in the dark, but how could she bear to wear it? Donning that jewel would only solidify that which she wasn't sure of yet: that Roshaun really and truly was gone forever.

She signed again; even though it had been a few weeks since Roshaun's disappearance, Dairine still couldn't draw the strength to go back to her normal life. School was a joke—what's the point of getting an education when your life is already planned for you? Dairine made the choice to become a wizard long ago, and even though she had never felt less like one than right now, she knew she could never give up her powers for good. Too many creatures—friends—had given up their lives for her. Too many creatures had bent their will so that she would be successful. What kind of person would she be if she renounced her wizardry now?

But, as hard as it was to imagine herself without her powers, Dairine had difficulty imagining herself using them right now. Always before, it sent a thrill through her to use the Speech; to feel the powerful words weave their way through her mouth, around her tongue, and out into the open. But now, even thinking of the Speech made her shrink away; she was nervous with her wizardries in a way she never had been before. Dairine was a strong-willed girl; there was no denying that. It was how she dealt with the strife that had surrounded her and her family her entire life. But now, all of a sudden, Dairine just wasn't sure she knew her heart like she used to. Second guesses always turned out in a bad way with wizardries, and she couldn't afford that risk when using the Speech.

Dairine closed the book she had placed on her desk, careful not to fold its pages. She hadn't really been focused on the text much anyway - she'd probably read the same paragraph over and over again. Dairine pulled herself out of her chair and wandered out into the living room. The shades were drawn over the front window; no one bothered much with letting light shine into the dimly lit room. Dairine's father still worked long hours managing the shop and often didn't return home until ten in the evening or later. Nita... Dairine shook her head. She didn't even want to think about Nita.

Nita had no idea. The girl had been swept off her feet by her long-time best friend and wizard partner, Kit, and now she hardly gave anyone the time of day.  Dairine had never dreamed that her sister would become one of _those_ girls, but all the evidence was there right in front of her:  There Nita sat with Kit on the couch, shoulder to shoulder, her legs crossed over his, her head resting on that area between his neck and shoulder. 

They watched the television like any normal teenagers would, except everyone knew that they were anything but ordinary.  The pair had been broken apart last year by a miscommunication that turned out to be the Lone Power's doing, and after months of despair and desolation, Nita and Kit were finally required to make amends to discover the Lone Power's plans to acquire Earth's kernal.  Thanks to the help of their many other-wordly friends and each other, Kit and Nita's partnership was reinstated and they were able to defeat the outcast Power That Be. 

That didn't say much for Dairine, however.  She had been absent during much of that time, searching relentlessly for Roshaun.  Many days, many tears, and many planets later, here Dairine was, back where she had started:  Inside her dark house, her thoughts buzzing around her mind like a dozen angry bumble bees, wondering if all her time and effort was worth it.  The same feeling of restlessness swamped over her, just as it had before she had starting seaching; Dairine knew she had to get out of this house, or else she'd lose her mind to the hopelessness that threatened to take over.  She brushed past the couch and threw open the front door, throwing herself outside and into the inky darkness, just as she had all those months ago when her journey had first begun.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  I was going to put this chapter into Italics so that you'd know it was just a prequel, but oh well.  This chapter takes place after Nita and Kit defeated the Lone Power, and the next chapter will jump back to Dairine's departure to find Roshaun.  As always, please read and review, and let me know of any suggestions! No flames, please.**    


End file.
